The popularity and convenience of digital devices have caused the playing of media content to become ubiquitous. For example, users of desktop computers, laptop computers, large-screen televisions, and similar devices can experience media content of various types. Similarly, users of cell phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, and wearable devices (watches, goggles or glasses, etc.) can carry or wear these devices with them to experience media content in practically any setting. The various forms of media content playable on devices can include video, audio, images, games, text, and combinations of these, which can be output on display screens, audio speakers, and other output components of the devices. In various cases, devices can play the media content from local storage on the device, such as Flash memory, DVDs, etc. In other cases, devices can output media content based on a stream of data received from a server that is connected to the devices over a network such as the Internet.